


Nenúfar: Corazón puro

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: El lenguaje de las flores. [37]
Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Loving John, M/M, Protective Hellboy, Protective Nuada, pure of heart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Es cierto, Nuada odia a los humanos. Pero de hecho el elfo está convencido de que John es por lo menos un cuarto elfo, o algo. No hay forma de que John Myers sea humano. No hay forma de que su corazón, su corazón, puro y tranquilo, de palpitar fuerte y sin vacilaciones. No es posible que ese corazón sea humano.





	Nenúfar: Corazón puro

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Esto es parte de mi serie el lenguaje de las flores, drabbles y one shots sin continuidad ni fandom especifico.  
> Sé, en lo profundo de mi pequeño, negro, corazón, que nadie leerá esto porque este fandom y esta pareja están muertos y enterrados. Pero ¡Hey! si alguien de hecho lee esto los reviews son bienvenidos.  
> Lo ultimo además de decir que nada me pertenece excepto el fic, es decir que sé que hice un gran salto desde la letra A a la N pero tenganme paciencia, este fic no se me salía de la cabeza.

> **_No debemos perder la fe en la humanidad que es como el océano: no se ensucia porque algunas de sus gotas estén sucias.-Mahatma Gandhi._ **
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Es cierto, Nuada odia a los humanos. Pero de hecho el elfo está convencido de que John es por lo menos un cuarto elfo, o algo. No hay forma de que John Myers sea humano. No hay forma de que su corazón, su corazón, puro y tranquilo, de palpitar fuerte y sin vacilaciones. No es posible que ese corazón sea humano.

_Eso es lo que Abraham le dijo cuando le asignaron a John Myers como su guardia, de la misma forma en que habían elegido al joven agente como cuidador de Hellboy hace un año “John Myers es peculiar” Le dijo el Icthyo Sapien  “Nuestro joven John posee el corazón más puro que haya sentido, incluyendo a mi querida Nuala” Añadió mirándolo a los ojos “No hay mancha en su espíritu, no hay nada que indique que sea humano.” Ponderó “Y sin embargo lo es, humano como todos los de su especie, genéticamente predispuesto a errar y a pecar, pero sin la capacidad para actuar como sus compañeros humanos. John es peculiar, verdaderamente peculiar.”_

Nuada recuerda salir de la enardecido y amargamente divertido con toda la conversación. Un humano de corazón puro ¿Un humano con un corazón más puro que su hermana? ¿Su hermana que se apuñaló a sí misma en el estomago para evitar la aniquilación de la raza humana? ¿Su hermana que pudo haber muerto de no ser porque Abraham la trató inmediatamente? No hay forma. John Myers tal vez no sea tan horrible como el resto de la humanidad, pero tampoco hay forma de que exista un humano sin mancha. Sin culpa.

Entonces el príncipe, ahora rey, el rey parricida. Entonces Nuada conoce a Myers. Nada especial. Piel pálida pero no de marfil como la suya, ojos azules, casi grises, oscuros y grandes con pequeñas pestañas adornando rojizos parpados atacados por el frío inclemente de la ciudad que nunca duerme, (porque los humanos no necesitan dormir, los humanos viven de sus vicios, de sus maquinas y de sus toxinas,)  de cabello negro, de estatura media, no muy frágil, no muy fuerte. John Myers es el epitome de la neutralidad y tal vez en eso descansa su rareza.

Myers lo ve y sonríe, sin tomar en cuenta que él casi termina con su vida hace unas cuantas semanas, antes de que su hermana se sacrificara por la humanidad, antes de que Nuada tuviera que entregar sus habilidades al B.P.R.D para evitar otra guerra entre su gente y los humanos, una guerra que él no podría ganar sin su ejército, ese ejército que podría costarle la vida de su hermana, si alguna piensa en despertarlo otra vez.

Myers le sonríe y corre hasta él, perfectamente cómodo en su traje negro“Rey Nuada” Le dice “Soy el agente John Myers y estaré asignado de asegurarme de su protección.” No hay resentimiento en su voz, no hay nada además de sorpresa y emoción. Como un niño.

Nuada siempre ha pensado que los niños son lo mejor que la raza de los humanos tiene para ofrecer a la tierra. Lástima que ellos deban crecer, sinceramente Nuada les hubiera hecho un favor al terminar con sus vidas antes de que pudieran ser corrompidos por su naturaleza sucia.

“Para evitar que aniquile a tus compatriotas querrás decir” Le corrige con veneno.

“No, su majestad” Reitera, “Mi trabajo es asegurar que tenga alguien cuidando su espalda dentro del campo de batalla y que todas sus necesidades sean satisfechas durante su estancia en el Bureau, no tengo ordenes para espiarlo, ni manejarlo.” Nuada lo mira a los ojos, respira hondo por la nariz y escucha su palpitar.

No hay mentira, no hay nada que insinúe que su manejador, su compañero aparentemente, le este mintiendo.

Los humanos son deshonestos por naturaleza, piensa el rey, puede que el humano no le este mintiendo por el momento, pero ocurrirá, porque siempre es así. No hay excepciones.

* * *

 

En las siguientes semanas Nuada no puede quitarse al chico de encima, Hellboy los sigue de cerca, siempre atento a como el rey trata a su antiguo cuidador, gruñendo si Nuada levanta mucho la voz, mirándolo amenazadoramente cuando el rey está a punto de insultar al joven agente, oprimiendo su hombro con su gran mano de piedra cuando Nuada trata de alejar al chico con alguna orden imposible.

Si John Myers nota esto, no lo dice ni lo hace saber, él sonríe cada vez que ve a Hellboy y lo abraza preguntándole por su día y por cómo está la creadora de fuego, Hellboy siempre sonríe de vuelta, una sonrisa falsa, forzada y culpable. Nuada sabe que el demonio envió a John a la tundra congelada que es la Antártica y de no ser por Abraham sugiriendo al joven agente para encargarse de él, entonces el chico aun estaría congelándose en ese lugar. Sin embargo, Nuada no puede sentir resentimiento emanando del joven y no hay nada amargo en su olor, excepto por el residuo del café que Myers acostumbra consumir por las mañanas.

* * *

 

Nuada no sabe porque lo hace pero un día decide proteger a John, ellos están afuera, en un caso, persiguiendo un incubo cuando ocurre. El demonio alado emprende el vuelo toma a John desde los hombros y el agente no hace nada además de dejar caer su arma y mirar al incubo a los ojos con una sonrisa drogada en los labios.

Nuada corre más rápido, salta sobre un auto y hasta un edificio, el incubo lo nota y se apresura a besar a su compañero, quien no hace nada, ni siquiera responder el beso o alejarse cuando el demonio muerde su labio con afilados dientes, su visión perdida en la nada. Nuada salta desde la punta del edificio, sostiene su lanza con fuerza y atraviesa el corazón del demonio asegurándose de no lastimar a John. El demonio cae con fuerza al suelo y Nuada lo olvida en pos de sostener a John en sus brazos y tratar de caer lo más delicadamente posible en unos arbustos. John no da señales de entendimiento a pesar de estar obviamente despierto pero Nuada sabe que el agente saldrá de su trance con el tiempo, los íncubos son demonios débiles y no hay razón para preocuparse.

John despierta a las dos de la tarde del día siguiente, Nuada había dejado su habitación compartida para pedir un vaso de agua y un sándwich de atún y mayonesa para su compañero. El rey había visto al pelinegro comer lo mismo todas las mañas, excepto que con una copa de café con leche en vez de agua. A Nuada no le gusta el olor del café en John, amargo y ocultando la dulzura de la leche y el olor natural de su cuidador. Como un segundo pensamiento, Nuada pide un pequeño plato de miel y se aleja de la cocina con la comida cuidadosamente posicionada en una bandeja de madera blanca.

Nuada entra a la habitación con la bandeja en las manos y una daga escondida en su pierna, hay un olor viciado alrededor del agente, el hedor del incubo inundando los poros de su compañero, como salitre ensuciando el mar. El hedor hace que Nuada no pueda tranquilizarse y que todos sus sentidos estén alerta.

“Lo siento” Murmura John, con la voz ronca y los ojos brillantes “No sé que me pasó.”

Nuada se acerca a la cama, con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro prístino, ayudando a John a acomodarse contra los colchones en su espalda, entregándole el vaso de agua y acomodando la comida en el regazo de John “Está bien” Le tranquiliza el elfo “Después de todo solo eres humano.”

“Duele” Comenta John “Duele saber que el incubo está muerto, es como si hubiera tomado algo de mi ¿Sabes? No lo entiendo.”

“Es parte de su naturaleza” Responde Nuada “Los demonios toman y siguen tomando porque después de todo son solo criaturas degradadas de la humanidad, más fuertes, más codiciosas, ellos quieren y toman y destruyen todo lo que es hermoso en este mundo.”

“HB no es así” Replica John con débiles ojos desafiantes. “Y yo tampoco.”

“No” Responde Nuada “Ustedes no son así.” Concede “Y es por eso que terminan heridos con tanta frecuencia.”

John se disculpa otra vez y permite que Nuada lo alimente con pequeñas cucharadas de miel antes de tomar su sándwich por su cuenta y terminar de comer. Finalmente Nuada limpia todo y regresa a la cocina, ninguno de los dos habla sobre el asunto pero ambos sienten que algo definitivamente ha cambiado

* * *

 

En las semanas que siguen, Nuada actúa por puro instinto y la única que lo nota es su hermana, que se ríe cuando lo ve abrigar al chico cuando ambos salen para resolver casos fáciles y le regala ojos cálidos cuando Abraham comenta sobre lo mucho que Nuada cuida a su humano cuando los casos son especialmente peligrosos. Ella suspira cuando Nuada alimenta a John y cuando permite que John lo alimente a él.

Nuada no recuerda ver a su hermana tan feliz en mucho tiempo e imagina que lo único que necesitaba era sentir la felicidad de su hermano para completar las zonas cálidas de su alma que Nuada había congelado con su odio hace tantos años atrás.

Y por supuesto, Nuada es feliz. Él aun odia a los humanos con pasión pero está convencido de que su humano es especial. Tal y como dijo Abraham, el corazón de John Myers es puro e incorruptible, peligroso para sí mismo, propenso a romperse con facilidad y propenso a amar de la misma forma. John amó a Liz y amó a Hellboy, a Abraham y al profesor, Así como ama a Nuada y a Nuala.

“Los humanos son frágiles” Se lamenta Nuada un día “Y temo que John Myers sea aún más frágil.”

“John es especial” Replica Nuala “Estoy segura de que hay fuerza en su fragilidad.”

“¿Y si no la hay?” Pregunta Nuada “Y si John Myers es solo uno más en la lista de cosas hermosas y efímeras que la madre naturaleza reclama para sí misma.”

“Entonces proteges a tu humano” Instruye su hermana “Como lo has hecho hasta ahora, lo cuidas y lo amas como yo amo a mi Abraham y te permites ser feliz,” Su hermana toma sus manos, ambas manos iguales, lastimadas de la misma forma, sin clemencia para ninguno de los dos. “No digo que no vaya a ocurrir, no digo que tu humano no vaya a desvanecerse en el tiempo como lo hace su raza, solo digo que el poco tiempo que tendrás con él… Tal vez ese tiempo valga la pena ¿verdad?”

Nuada abraza a su gemela, respira en su cabello que huele a flores, cera y agua de mar y se pregunta si él huele a leche y café amargo, como a humanidad y debilidad.

John entra en la habitación, entonces, con una copa de café y un vaso de jugo natural “Su majestad” Dice, con esa formalidad característica de él “Es la hora del almuerzo.”

Nuada dejar ir a su hermana y camina hasta su compañero, toma el vaso de jugo con una mano y sostiene su espalda baja con la otra para guiarlo fuera de la habitación. El rey respira hondo y John huele como a café y leche. Como a cera y sangre.

En unos meses más, tal vez años si tiene suerte, Nuada tendrá que regresar a su reino, para tomar responsabilidad por sus acciones, en unos meses más, Nuada le pedirá a John que vuelva con él, tal y como Nuala le pedirá lo mismo a Abraham.

Él puede sentir su esencia uniéndose a la del humano y solo lamenta que el humano pueda ser corrompido por su sed de sangre. Porque a veces no son solo humanos y demonios quienes toman cosas hermosas y las ensucian hasta un punto de no retorno.

Su odio puede ser lo que finalmente manche el corazón puro de John Myers, el punto de quiebre que termine por corromper su espíritu.

Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, en ese abismo de odio y discriminación que Nuada ha cavado para sí mismo, tal vez solo tal vez, la humanidad de John Myers sea lo que termine por salvar a Nuada, a convertirlo en un mejor rey, en un ser digno de ser llamado hijo de la madre tierra, hermano de su hermana y compañero de John Myers.

Nuada ruega a su tierra y tiene esperanza contra todo miedo, John Myers es especial, peculiar hasta cierto punto, amante de sus amigos y fuerte, tan fuerte .(Tan frágil). Nuada ruega y espera, sueña y ama. Su cabello huele a sangre y a cera (A leche y a café.)

Nuada deja el tiempo pasar (Y deja que la humanidad de John Myers lave el odio con amor.)

 


End file.
